XIIIWizard
by Varigos Vastitas
Summary: Three of the divine get a thorn in their side. The stories of the universe are not flowing as intended. To correct the diverted flow, a change is made. Thirteen villains are torn from nothing and used to remake the boy-who-lived. A new Harry Potter is created with the powers of the thirteen, changing everything and anything he can.


Deep within the ever reclusive edges of existence the goddesses of fate, destiny, and karma looked upon not one but all realities.

Each was sickened by the destinies of both heroes and villains that they saw from the varying worlds.

In one plane of reality thirteen beings of enormous power were thwarted from attaining a true existence. In another a boy grew from a young life without proper guidance only suffering without reprieve.

The three looked upon each other and knew what to do. Fate gathered the essences of the fallen thirteen and meshed them together, binding their memories knowledge and powers into one form. Destiny stopped the clock in the young heroes' time line turning back the events that the three disapproved of. Finally Karma made a bridge between the two worlds and bound the two forms together.

The three observed their work and with a satisfied smile set the newborn emerald-eyed child back into his world.

XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01

The Young Harry Potter spent his life in much the same way as his original time line intended. For the first ten years of his life he was miserable as per the dictation of an ancient eye twinkling bastard who everyone in the magical community knew of.

At the age eleven with the beginnings of his pubescent stages something else stirred within his soul. As his body began the eternally cursed changes to maturity his magical core and mind were slowly twisted by the essences of the thirteen fallen. The remains of their nothingness reconstructed themselves into Harry's mind.

As Harry spent his first year exposed to his magical heritage, the essences rebuilt him. Harry defeated an avatar of his parents' murderer and saved a priceless magical artifact. Ironically it was that very contact with the Philosopher's stone that allowed the latent powers to increase tenfold, adding greater potential to young Harry then before.

At the end of his first school year however, a problem from a previous source occurred. Harry's mind was stripped bare by his meddling mentor and the essences discovered. Fearing the potential harm to his plans for the 'greater good' the troublesome man bound the essences with his arcane power.

The second year was purely as the original time line, the ancient fool's curse preventing any of the essences from performing their chosen duties and preventing Harry from discovering his true powers.

The third year was the end of the ancient's curse. Harry performed his duties as expected, only with a twist. The raw darkness of the Dementor's gradually weakened the curse, and by the end of the Third year the rejuvenated essences worked to remove all traces of the Dark twinkle's magic from Harry's body.

Afterward, Harry constantly wondered why his life seemed less of a burden.

During the trials of the Fourth year, the essences worked over time, their reformed powers nearing completion.

At the exact moment of his greatest need they finally burst forth from their hiding spots, with a battle cry Young Harry had never acknowledged.

"_Dance, water, dance!_"

XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01

Staring down a two story tall fire breathing magical monster of natural destruction, people think to say many things. Most say 'Oh, shit' then die. Others say nothing and scream like their lives would be saved from screaming the loudest.

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, and magical poster child did something else entirely. He raised his right hand in the air and cried "_Dance, water, dance!_"

Water burst from the ground in a dome just in time to shelter Harry from a pillar of fiery dragon's breath. As the dragon's breath died away the conjured water danced threw the air, reforming and compressing into a single shape, the form of a light blue sitar with silver strings. The Instrument was nearly the size of himself yet Harry noted it was as light as a feather, as he swung it around once overhead to test aquatic sitar's weight.

In the background Harry could hear the commentary over his new-found tool, but it was only a buzzing in the back of his head. A strange music was playing in the air, it was as if he was under the Imperious curse, a voice, a strange voice with no tone and no sound, compelled him to play the Instrument in his hands. Harry almost questioned, but his own urge to play over took him.

The sitar was perfectly tuned and despite its large size, in Harry's mind, it had to have been made for him. During his fourteen year life Harry had never played any musical device. If he ever wanted to, his so called family squashed the urge from him in a near instant. Thus it was an immediate surprise to him and every one of his friends when his fingers instinctively strummed across the strings causing the air to erupt in a vibrating melody.

The observing crowd cheered as Harry played. The music was overloaded with ambient magic, and everyone could feel it. Up at the judges table Albus Dumbledore turned pale as he realized his seals on Harry's power were long gone. His plans however would only needing minor tweaking. Yes, he mused to himself, nothing could stop his long term plans.

In the arena Harry's instinctive abilities were countering the Hungarian Horntail's every move. Blasts of fire were blocked by tidal waves, a slash with the dragon's tail were countered with tendrils of water.

All the while Harry played the Instrument in his hands with unheard of grace. With every note the water surrounding the combatants grew and moved as if it were alive.

Harry's magic flowed from him like a river, and while the dragon raged in fury at the mortal before it, Harry remained calm and peaceful. His black raven hair slowly bled over to various shades of gray, his clothes melted and molded into a long black overcoat.

Finally the Furious beast ceased it pointless assault. That was when Harry made his move, "Come on, stick to the beat!" He yelled, changing his slow song to a much more rapid tempo.

The puddles of water wiggled and swirled, reforming into water replicas of Harry and his instrument. The Replicas charged the dragon, grappling with it or striking the mighty beast with the musical instruments turned weapons.

"You ever get the urge to just do something stupid...and AWESOME?" Harry questioned aloud, "Wait, wait...I'm getting an idea... "

Harry's music reached an impossible tempo, the speed of the song only matched by the impossible aura of power he seemed to possess. Around him long strings of gray material stretched out from nothing at all, the strings forming into a vaguely humanoid shape in front of him. All the while the water replicas continued to annoy the dragon, each one doing different combinations of attacks to irritate the monster mother to no end.

The form in front of Harry was still growing, now becoming a gargantuan golem, clad in a white bodysuit with a large, silver zipper lining its front. It lacked any features except for a white logo on its front where the creature's face would be. It had rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist was quite thin, and had dark gray sides. Both of Its shoulders sported a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike.

The Golem only seemed to have one distinct digit on each of its hands, a thumb. It also seems to have high-heels on it's ankles. It also had four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the crest that was on it's face.

Harry stopped playing as the Golem's form finished its apparent construction. At once the aura faded, and the water replicas shattered and burst into pools of water again. Harry smiled and made a grand gesture of pointing at the water soaked Dragon, "Twilight Thorn, Attack!"

The Golem's arms extended grasping the dragon on both sides of its head, then the gray golem's entire body warped in front of the stunned beast before it's head was nearly crushed in by a unbelievably fierce headbutt.

With the dragon rendered unconscious, the golem disappeared, disassembling into the threads of gray that dissolved into nothingness. Harry whistled a merry tune, his new coat flowing in the wind. He tossed his instrument into the air, where it too disappeared by bursting into water. Harry ignored the crowd and the muttering that followed his actions, he picked up the golden egg from the dragon's nest and walked back to the castle. A few of the judges managed to ignore their shock and give chase, the moment Harry was out of sight, he had vanished from the Tournament arena.

XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01

Harry reappeared at the front doors of the old school and merrily walked inside. Harry checked and double checked to make sure there was no one around, not even the paintings. With a flourish he snapped his fingers like a lord would call his servants. Instantly twelve sinuous bodies emerged from black portals in floor. "_We have come for you, my liege._" The creatures intoned. Each of the creatures had a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with Harry's symbol. Their bodies seemed to be covered in a light gray jumpsuit, and their 'mouth' was actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal the actual gray, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. The creatures appeared to be fairly muscular, though their arms and legs were very thin. The sides of their bodies were outlined by a black line. Their feet and hands were pointed and lack digits, and the 'hands' each sport two black bands around them.

Harry nodded, pleased. "Take a look around, and learn what you can my Dusks. If this place holds any secrets I want to know them. Bring about any of the others as needed, but stay hidden. I don't want my trump cards revealed so soon."

The slender forms scattered, floating and swirling across the air in a serpentine manner. Harry smiled, it felt good to have control over his life. Harry gestured with his arm and a dome of black material erupted from nothing and formed a arch shaped doorway. Harry entered the black archway and it closed behind him.

XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01

The grounds of Hogwarts were sunny, joyous, wide, and vast. The forest that surrounded the school was the opposite. Dark, terrifying, clustered and cramped. Monsters were rumored to hunt in its boundaries and attack any who dared to enter or drop their guard. In the direct center of the forest, dangerously close to the world's biggest spider's nest, another black archway opened. Harry walked out calmly, unafraid of any number of the threats that tried to surround him and threatened to consume him.

In each of his hands were chakram, each has a circular main wheel with a black, cross-shaped handle. The edge of the main wheel sports four spikes shaped like the spikes on Harry's crest and a small ring that is bisected by the main wheel. Another spike identical to the other four is attached to each of these rings, making a total of eight spikes. The interior of the main wheel and the outer edge of the half of each of the four rings that are on the interior of the wheel are red, as are the inner edges of the other halves of the rings. The rest of the weapon is silver.

Both of the The weapons were shrouded in a quickly building Inferno.

Harry boldly walked forward, ignoring the shuffling of large stubbed feet or the occasional fanged hiss. The illumination of his flaming chakram exposed dozens of large forms moving about. Ahead of him was his goal, the nest. As he walked forward, he kept his pace, never slowing or stumbling over the uneven terrain. The weapons at his sides kept the monsters in the dark from attacking, the arcane fire now taking the form of miniature suns.

Without a doubt in his mind or regret Harry entered the nest with his head held high. Around him hundreds of spiders frenzied about, weary of the spinning flames that the human possessed. "Aragog!" Harry yelled, hoping his plan wasn't going to get him killed. "I request the council of the Lord of Spiders!"

A very loud rumbling answered him from deeper in the nest, as a very large spider rose from its depths. "You!" The spider exclaimed, sounding very annoyed, "Why have you returned 'friend of Hagrid'? " It questioned.

Harry bowed his head and spread his arms wide, "I have come to propose a trade to you and your family, Lord of Spiders."

The old spider made a noise like a dismissal, "And why should I not let my family feed upon you 'friend of Hagrid'?"

"Because, Lord of Spiders, The flames in my hands are not just for illumination. In my Hands are two Delayed blast fireballs. If I lose focus they will expand and explode covering your forest with flames. The longer I hold them the greater the blast. If I die, so does your family."

"Arrogant Wizard!" The angered arachnid cried, "You threaten us and dare think to make a deal?"

"Indeed I do. If I may present a tribute to you for the sake of peace?"

"As if you could offer anything wizard!"The spider snarled.

"I will accept that as a yes." Harry extinguished the flames along his right hand and dropped the chakram to the ground. The flames in the left hand doubled in intensity. Harry snapped his free fingers, and dozens of the Dusks rose from the shadows in the nest, each with a full grown cow in its grasp.

"Lord Aragog, I offer your family a hundred bovine to listen to my deal."

The Angered spider lord observed the startled cows with hunger. "If you have such available Wizard you will offer another hundred."

Harry bowed, reclaiming his dropped chakram and re-igniting its flames. "Agreed, lord of spiders." The Dusks disappeared and reappeared with another hundred of the cows. Around him the spiders rushed froward to claim their meals, entrapping the cows in webbing and drawing them into the nest to feed upon.

The old spider turned to the intruder, "Speak 'friend of Hagrid' and choose your words carefully."

"Indeed I shall lord of Spiders."

XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01

That night at dinner Harry made his next appearance in the Great Hall. Directly in the Center of the room a tall dome of black appeared, the Boy who lived stepping out. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, completely relaxed. Without saying a word to anyone he made himself a plate and dug in. The mutterings and whispers started up, but the Hero of the magical world ignored them, simply enjoying his meal.

The judges and professors were in dire need of answers however, and they wanted those answers immediately. "Potter!" Yelled Professor Severus Snape, "Where have you been?"

Harry ignored him, finding the mashed potatoes to be more enticing.

"Mr. Potter!" yelled Professor McGonnagal, "You will answer Professor Snape!"

Harry looked up, his meal finished. "Now, you can tell me I don't respect my elders."

"What?"

Harry grinned at them, "Professor Dumbledore, The way the tournament works is each school gets _A _champion correct?"

The ancient Professor nodded, not understanding where Harry was going with his question. "Yes, That's correct Harry."

Harry nodded, "Good then. That means I can't be apart of Hogwarts." He concluded.

The murmuring started up tenfold with that statement. "What do you mean Mr. Potter?" questioned Professor McGonnagal.

"I mean that if I really am forced to be a part of this tournament I can no longer be legally considered a student of Hogwarts." Harry stated.

Dumbledore paled, his weapon's new found freedom was becoming a bother. "Mr. Potter there is no legal presidence for such an occasion. Such an event has never happened before."

Harry smiled the grin of a shark that found a bare backside. "Then why have none of you bothered to help me so far?" He questioned innocently.

None of them answered, Professor Snape made a valiant attempt to communicate via malevolent sneer, but nobody bothered to translate.

"So, you let an underage boy with little magical training compete in a tournament with teens that are at least three years his senior. A tournament that was canceled in the past for being too violent and getting the best of each school killed."Harry continued.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonnagal exclaimed. "We are not going to-"

Harry cut her off, "You all make me sick."

The teachers blanched as he continued, "I needed help, the entire school has been against me since my name came out of the Goblet, yet not one of the adults that are supposed to look after me have done so." He paused, and took in a breath, "So, since I found help elsewhere, I don't consider myself a Hogwarts student anymore. After the tournament, I am gone."

Albus Dumbledore decided to cut him off right there, "Mr. Potter your not of your majority. You can't leave Hogwarts of your own volition." He stated.

Harry grinned, his bases all covered, "Actually Professor, I got the papers from the ministry, and my '_guardians'_"Harry spat the title like a curse, "have already signed them. As of two hours after the first task, I was no longer a student of Hogwarts."

On the Slytherin side of the Great hall, the young Draco Malfoy could no longer keep silent, "Potty is leaving? Oh Happy days! Now if only we could get that mudblood Granger gone!" He laughed.

Harry frowned, and pulled a blue spear from the air itself. Five others appeared in synch, each hovering around Harry. The self exiling champion launched the first spear, its brothers following. The six spears lifted the bigoted child from his seat by his robes and slammed him into the wall pinning him there. The annoyed boy walked slowly forward, another lance forming in his hands. "My Parents died because of hypocritical bigotry like yours Malfoy. I don't mind if your biased against others, I myself hate bigots." Harry pointed the lance at the now weeping boy's throat, "If you ever start your hate mongering shite around me I will end you and your entire bloodline, Got it?"

"Potter! Release him!" Snape demanded, with a wand extended.

"How about a 'please' you walking grease stain." Harry retorted.

"I will see you expelled for this!" Snape claimed, furious.

Harry looked at him confused, "What part of 'gone at the end of the tournament' do you not get? Seriously, how thick are you?"

Snape's fury hit the metaphorical roof, and he launched a silent spell from his wand, a jet of red light that was easy deflected into a window by Harry.

The window shattered, gashes appearing on it in rapid succession. Harry whistled, "Wow, that looked like it might actually have hurt somebody." Harry faced Professor Dumbledore, "That would be strike two against your Faculty."

"Potter!" Snape cried, launching dozens of spells against Harry. The Self Exile snapped his fingers and the archway of darkness that appeared absorbed the spells.

"You really are just a petty little man, aren't you." Harry stated. The lances that were holding Malfoy to the wall dissolved, dropping him in the exact way needed to let him fall on his head. Moments later the same aqua shaded spears reformed around Snape, pointing at his vital organs and letting the tips trace gently trace over each spot.

Harry faced Dumbledore, "Strike three would be the fact that I had to stop your renegade teacher, Headmaster. I'm signing those papers to make them official."

"Mr. Potter be reasonable," Dumbledore pleaded with his grandfather act going full blast, "Do you really want to have to go back to your family so badly?"

"Your joking right? They signed me off for muggle emancipation, out of Hogwarts and out of they're own guardianship." Harry stated, amused, "Not only do I never have to go back to them, but I can't! I gave them my trust fund for the year to ship them off! They're probably not in the country by now."

Harry turned and walked out of the hall laughing , all the while everyone sat either stunned or chattering about the turn of events. Snape began his protests the moment the lances disappeared again.

XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01- XIIIWIZARDCH01

Later that evening Gryffindor Tower was buzzing with conversation about Harry's new powers and his victory. They had a party going full blast, butterbeer, loud music, the works. Harry himself was in his dorm, where he had been since the fiasco at the feast, reading from a large black lexicon.

The sounds of celebration and fun times occasionally drifted up, yet were easy ignored by the youngest champion. Harry had to wonder if any of them remembered the part where he said he was leaving.

Harry placed his book down, and got up to stretch his limbs. Reading from a book as big as his lexicon was going to give someone kinks if they didn't move.

Harry groaned, feeling the gratifying sensation of muscles moving.

Then the moment was ruined as Ron Weasily awkwardly entered the dorm room.

"Hi Harry, mate." The ginger greeted awkwardly.

"Ron."

"Listen, I, I just wanted to say- To say I'm sorry, and that we can be friends again."

"No." Harry stated bluntly.

"Thanks mate, I mean who ever wanted to do you in must be hopping mad now."

"I said no Ron."

"Wait, what? Wha' do you mean 'no'? Were friends aren't we?" the surprised boy asked.

"I mean no, I am not your friend." Harry stated bluntly, still stretching.

"But were best mates!" Ron Exclaimed.

"No, Hermione is my best mate, your the jealous arse who isn't my friend anymore."

"We been friends for three years, you can't just walk away from that!"

"Watch me." Harry picked up the lexicon from his bed and went to join the party in the common room, leaving behind a fuming ginger.

Harry entered the party with a cheer, grabbing a butterbeer and enjoying the atmosphere. He quickly spotted a spare seat on the couch, and dropped in it, enjoying a swig of his drink. The party wasn't loud and a few people bothered him with questions about his show in the hall or fighting the dragon until he was grinning along with them.

"All right, all right! You guys wanna see how I beat the dragon huh?" He yelled.

The crowd in the common room cheered.

Harry held up his hand in the same pose he did in front of the dragon, instantly the water dome from before appeared, and his magical musical instrument appeared in his hands.

"Who wants to hear a song?" Harry asked the crowd, who cheered.

The girls in the crowd begged Harry to play different songs for them, mostly love songs.

Harry ignored them, deciding to pull a rabbit out of his hat, so to speak.

"This concert is for Hermione Granger, who stuck by me so far." Harry ran his fingers across the sitar's strings summoning his water replicas, each armed with different instruments; flutes, violins, guitars, a piano, and even a harp.

The first song played was slow and relaxing, consisting mostly of the guitars at different tunes. When Hermione observed the expressions on the replica's she could swear the piano replica was annoyed at being left out.

The next song was another relaxing tune, and you could feel the song flowing like a river. This time the guitarists were left out and annoyed.

The third song was longer than the rest and seemed to be a competition, at first the replicas and original all played in tune. The song was quick and happy, and extremely entrapping. Eventually the replica's kept trying to upstage the original, and making a show of doing it for Hermione's attention. After each replica had failed to upstage the Original Harry, the water replica would vanish, evaporating back into the air. The song lasted until It was the original Harry and a water replica armed with a guitar. The song changed from its happy upbeat song to a rapid tempo. The music was heavy, and you could feel it swaying the air and the people with it.

The song kept getting stronger and it's tempo increasing. Eventually The original started to sweat with exhaustion and rushed the tempo even further, thoroughly beating the last replica, who stopped playing to stare at its creator in amazement.

The moment the notes cleared the air, the entire tower cheered for Harry's songs. Hermione herself squeezed past the crowd to warp Harry with a bone crushing hug.

The Champion returned the hug with as much vigor and even spun her around for the sheer joy of it.

"I take it you liked my music?" He asked playfully.

"I loved it!" She replied.

They leaned forward, their faces drifting closer together, but before they could get any closer, a book smashed into the side of Harry's face.

"Harry you prat!" Ron yelled, "You have to get everything don't you! Your famous! your rich! You get away with all of this crap! Now you have to get the girl too!"

Harry turned to Ron, very annoyed, "I don't owe you crap Ron, your not my friend. You haven't acted like once since my name came out of the Goblet!"

"That's crap and you know it Harry!" Ron had his wand in his hand.

"I really don't want to deal with this." Harry sighed, and pointed an open palm at Ron. "Graviga."

Ron looked up to see a large purple-black sphere appear above his head and crush him into a paste on the floor. The boy had a second to whimper in pain for a moment before his physical body passed out of consciousness. The party goers watched as Harry spoke some weird word with his book in hand and Ron passed out whimpering. Many thought it was some sort of illusion or mind spell.

"Can someone take the Jealous lump to the dorm before he gets up and starts shite again?"

The twins awkwardly dragged Ron to the dorms and Harry and Hermione kicked back on the couch reading their books. Eventually the Party hit Midnight and Professor McGonnagal interrupted, telling everyone to get to bed.

Harry went to the dorms without complaints, after all it was wasn't like he couldn't sneak out later.


End file.
